Due to the improvement in the computation speed of the computer and the increase in the storage capacity of the storage medium such as a hard disk, even large-scale data is often analyzed easily. Along with the ease of analysis of large-scale data, image recognition technology using machine learning has been utilized in various fields. Attempts have also been made to apply image recognition technology using machine learning to defective product inspection of products.
Patent Literatures (PTLs) 1 to 2 describe an example of image recognition technology using machine learning. PTL 1 describes an object identification device for sectioning an image finely to perform identification by machine learning in each sectioned images when performing object identification.
In addition, PTL 2 describes an image detection device for detecting a specific state by using a neural network when detecting a specific state by using an image.